Shizuka and the futanari quirk
by S Corsette
Summary: Shizuka is a new girl to U.A. academy but quickly becomes very close with girls of class of 1-A due to her inherited quirk. Contains Futanari


U.A, the high school that was considered the best in the country. All those who want to stand at the top of the superhero industry would start their long journey here.

Shizuka stood outside the girl's locker room, she took a deep breath and headed inside.

Shizuka was a teenage girl with a curvy body. Nice large breasts and a thick ass. Her long black hair ran down her back, and her blue eyes were hard to miss.

The other girls from her class were already there, and already starting to undress for their next class.

Shizuka gazed around at the girls and their sexy bodies covered only by small undergarments, her face turned a bit red and another part of her gave a little jump.

Shizuka was born a bit special, her "father" was actually a woman, a woman with both a penis and vagina. The quirk of Futanari was passed onto her as well, and a big cock was stuffed inside her pants.

Red in the face, Shizuka hurried past the girls towards her locker. She hoped her other inherited quirk wouldn't come out as well.

"Hey Shizuka!" Mina Ashido shouted as she ran up to the other girl.

"Um… hi." He replied with a nervous voice. She looked over the girl, at the black and yellow eyes and the pink hair. Then her eyes ran down the curvy body, pink breasts covered only by a bra.

Shizuka turned a deeper red and gulped, she could feel her powers starting to turn out of control.

Mina started to feel it too. As she looked at Shizuka starting to undress, revealing her sexy figure, a wave of lust washed over her. Why did she want another woman so bad?

Shizuka's power, Aphrodisiac, was starting to fill the room like a gas. The other girls were also beginning to feel the effects. They turned to look at Shizuka, their bodies heating up and their pussies beginning to drip.

"Shizuka, did anyone ever tell you that you're super sexy?" Mina asked seductively as she put her hands around Shizuka's head and brought the girl in close. "I don't know why but when I see you, I just want to do a whole bunch of naughty stuff with you."

"Me too." Shizuka replied. When her quirk took over, another more aggressive side of her came to the surface. "I want to do a whole lot of terrible things to this naughty body of yours." Shizuka grabbed the girl's breasts making Mina moan. "Do you want me to keep touching you?"

"Yes! Please!" Mina shouted as she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, freeing her big pink breasts. "Touch me!"

Shizkua grinned as she took both boobs in her hands and began groping them, she brought her mouth down to the coloured nipples and placed it in her mouth. She sucked, licked and nibbled on it before switching to the other one and doing the same.

While Shizuka pleased Mina's breasts, the other girls began to crowd around. The aphrodisiac was affecting them greatly. Kyoka put her hand down her panties, touching herself lightly as she watched the scene.

Shizuka pulled away from the pink boob, a string of saliva still connecting her mouth to the well drenched nipple. Shizkua grinned as she removed her bra. "How about you go down and remove my skirt and panties?"

Mina dropped to her knees before Shizuka. She unzipped the skirt and let it fall to the ground, Shizuka's white panties were now in front of her face. Panties with a big bulge in them.

Mina then took the panties and pulled them down, Shizuka's massive Futanari cock bounced free. All of the girls gasped as they gazed at the giant thing.

"Wow." Mina breathed as the dick was dangling only inches away from her face.

"It's my quirk." Shizuka explained. "My "Father" passed it on to me."

Mina took the thing in her hand, felt the weight of it. It was indeed real.

"Go on. Suck it." Shizuka demanded.

Mina opened her mouth and took the cock inside. She sucked on the still flaccid penis, felling it get bigger and bigger inside her. Soon it was at full erection and Mina was bobbing her head back and forth on the meaty thing.

"That feels really good." Shizkua groaned as she played with her own tits. "You good at giving head. Have you got a lot of practice in it, or are you just a naturally born slut?"

Mina moaned into the cock. She picked up the pace going faster, taking more of the massive erection down her throat. She felt Shizuka grab her hair and use it to pull her head back and forth on the cock.

Shizuka suddenly pulled out of Mina tight throat. "Fuck that was good. I nearly came, but I really want to shoot my load directly inside your pussy. So get down and spread your slutty cunt."

Mina pulled her remaining article of clothing, her panties, off and then got down on the ground and spread her legs wide.

Shizuka lined her cock up with Mina's pink pussy and then slammed herself inside. Both girls screamed at the penetration.

Shizuka's cock smashed harshly against the entrance to Mina's womb. Then she began pulling out only to slam it back in which caused Mina give out another scream of pleasure.

"Fuck, it feels amazing!" Mina yelled. "Your cock is so big! It's reaching my womb and stretching me apart!"

"We're only getting started!" Shizuka replied before pulling back and thrusting her hips forward violently once more.

She quickly picked up the pace, hammering roughly over and over again inside of Mina. She looked up at the flustered and aroused girls that watched her rough love making. She grinned at them in a way that meant "You're next".

Mina flung her arms around Shizuka as a hard thrust directly against the girl's cervix caused her to orgasm. Her pink body shivered and shook as she screamed and squirted her love juices onto Shizuka's waist. But the Futanari wouldn't let up, she just kept fucking Mina harder and harder even as the girl squirmed beneath her.

But even she couldn't last forever and soon Shizuka was at the edge. "I'm going to cum soon! I'm going to cum directly inside your womb and knock you up with my child! Get ready!"

"Yes! Yes! Cum inside me! Give me all of your seed and impregnate my slutty pussy!" Mina shouted back.

"Alright here it comes!" Shizuka roared as she came, she ejaculated liters of semen directly inside of the teenage girl's womb, flooding it quickly and making the stomach expand to hold it all.

Shizuka pulled out from the pussy, a large wave of cum spraying out of the cunt as she did so. "So which one of you girls want to go next?"

Momo Yaoyorozu and Kyoka Jiro both came towards Shizuka and fell to their knees before the cock. Both of them had stripped already and were naked before the Futanari.

"Well girls get to work. My cock needs a good cleaning after all that."

Kyoka's and Momo's tongues began to lick up the saliva, pussy juice, and cum covered cock. They worshiped the thick erection, enjoying the taste of the mixture of liquids that filled their mouths.

Momo then began taking the cock inside her mouth, inch by thick meaty inch, was being gobbled up by the girl's slutty throat.

Kyoka tried licking at the shaft that was still visible, but more and more of it was being swallowed by momo and soon every single inch was inside.

Momo's nose pressed against Shizuka's waist, her chin against the balls. She sighed in lustful delight, then began pulling herself back, letting the cock slip out of her throat. However she soon began pushing back in, taking the cock fully once more.

Momo's head soon picked up speed as she gave the moaning Futanari a slobbery blowjob. Kyoka watched on, not knowing what to do as the cock was taken from her.

"Don't look so down." Shizuka grinned at the rocker girl. "Aren't my balls still there?"

Kyoko lowered herself towards the two hanging massive testicles. She pressed her face into the ballsack and took a deep sniff of them. She felt saliva running down from Momo's blowjob onto the balls.

Kyoka opened her mouth and let her tongue snake out, it lapped at the balls, adding her own saliva to momo's. She then began sucking on them, trying to fit the entire giant sized teste in her mouth. She would switch between the two, sucking on one like a vacuum before spitting it out and taking the other one.

Shizuka was moaning in deep pleasure, her cock and balls being worshiped by two super beautiful girls. Her hands were over Momo's head and she was adding to the force of the face fuck.

"Fuck…" Shizuka hissed in delight. "This feels fucking amazing! But I want to feel your cunts too!"

Shizuka pulled out from Momo, leaving the girl gasping for air, saliva running down her lips and chin, her eyes filled with lust.

"Now bend over and show me your ass." Shizuka demanded.

Momo obeyed without hesitation. She dropped to her hands and knees and turned around so her ass was pointed at Shizuka.

Shizuka grinned as she grabbed the butt cheeks and fondled them. "That's a nice ass you got." She then spread them apart to look at the anus. "Tell me have you ever had anal before?"

"No…" Momo admitted with a lustful shiver, anticipating what was coming.

"Well, you're about to." Shizuka pulled Kyoka away from her balls. "You, get your friend ready."

Kyoko understood exactly what Shizuka wanted and crawled towards Momo. She spread the ass cheeks wide and pressed her lips against the asshole. She began licking it immediately, covering the tiny hole with a thick layer of her saliva. Then she pushed her tongue inside and began licking all around the tight anal cavity.

Shizuka watched with great delight. She stroked her cock gently as Kyoka continued to rim Momo.

After another few moments of the ass licking, Shizuka was satisfied and told Kyoka to stop. Then lining her thick cock up with Momo's tiny back door, she shoved herself inside.

Both girls screamed in lust as the massive cock penetrated and stretched out the tight ass. The dick kept pushing its way deeper and deeper inside the teenage girl's bowels, digging itself against the constricting anal walls.

Shizuka managed to fit every single inch of her girl meat inside Momo's very tight asshole, her waist flopped against the butt cheeks and made them jiggle from the force. Her balls slapped against the girls pussy and thighs.

Then with a moan of delight, Shizuka began pulling her cock back out of the hole, only to slam it back in with intense force. Both girls screamed again as the dick hammered back inside the ass. Shizuka however was only getting started and she picked up pace quickly, pushing back and forth, in and out of the anus.

Momo gasped, moaned and shivered in deep pleasure. She never felt anything as good as this. Drool kept pouring down her lips as she gritted her teeth in a hiss of pleasure, her ass was being torn apart by the giant intruder but she loved every moment of it.

Kyoka pushed her face back against the giant balls and once more began worshiping them. Her tongue danced across the scrotum, her mouth swallowed up one of the testicles and began sucking on it.

Shizuka soon felt the familiar tingle in her balls and she knew she was close to orgasm.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum inside your slutty asshole!" Shizuka roared.

"Yes! Please cum!" Momo shouted back. "I want to feel your hot cream flood my ass!"

"Her it comes bitch!" Shizuka howled as she went over the edge. Her cock exploded inside the anus, letting out litre after litre of hot, sticky semen.

Momo screamed as she too experienced an intense orgasm, her ass felt so hot as more and more of the sticky white seed was released inside her.

Shizuka finished cuming, the last trickles of her seed left her cock and she pulled out from Momo's tight anus with a pop. The gaping hole sprayed out cum like a fountain and made a small puddle on the floor.

"Now it's your turn." Shizuka grinned as she turned to face Kyoka. "Where do you want my cock? Your pussy or your ass?"

"Ass!" Kyoka begged. She got down on her back, spread her legs and ass cheeks, revealing her tight asshole "Please shove it inside!

"Got it." Shizuka took some of the cum that was swimming on the floor on her fingers, then shoved it inside Kyoka's ass, lubing it up. Then the dickgirl lined her cock up with the ass and shoved it inside.

Kyoka roared as she felt her ass being stretched out to fit the massive intruder.

"This isn't as tight as Momo's., Tell me do you masturbate with you asshole a lot?" Shizuka asked.

Kyoka blushed deeply and tried to turn her head away. Shizuka pounded roughly into the asshole making the girl scream in pleasure. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" Kyoka replied. "I masturbate with my asshole all the time. I finger it late at night, or shove a dildo up there! It's my favorite way of getting off!"

"Tell me is my cock better than your dildo?"

"Yes! It's amazing! It's the best! I love getting my ass fucked by your massive cock!" Kyoka shouted.

"You little anal whore!" shizuka laughed as she pounded again and again into the ass. "I bet you taste your own ass too! You take that dildo out and shove it inside your mouth to get a good taste of your own dirty asshole!"

"No!" Kyoka replied. "I don't!"

"You don't?! Well then, how about having a taste of it now!" Shizuka pulled out from Kyoka's ass completely and shoved her cock in the girl's face. "Suck on it, taste your own filthy ass juices!"

Kyoka opened her mouth and shoved the cock inside. She moaned lustfully as the mixture of cum, saliva, pussy juices and ass all mingled together in her mouth. The idea that this thing was just inside her asshole turned her on greatly.

Shizuka pulled the cock out. "How was it, taste good? Does the taste of your own fucking asshole turn you on?"

"Yes!" Kyoka moaned deeply.

"You fucking filthy ass slut!" Shizuka laughed as she slammed herself back inside. "You dirty fucking whore!"

"Yes! Yes! I'm a fucking filthy anal whore who loves the taste of her own ass!" Kyoka shouted as she kept getting her ass pounded.

"I'm going to cum soon!" Shizuka roared. "Here it comes, little anal whore! Make sure your filthy asshole drinks up every single bit!"

"YES!" Kyoka howled as she felt the litres of cum flood her anus. More and more of the hot sticky, cum filled her bowels, making the girl orgasm hard. Her body shivered in the most intense orgasm she ever experienced, her fingers or dildo could never make her cum like this.

Shizuka unloaded every bit of sperm from her cock as she could, it filled Kyoka's ass and made some spill out of her hole. Soon she began to calm down, her cock only fired out a small little trickle of semen before nothing at all. Shizuka pulled out of Kyoka, the asshole left gaping and shooting out cum in a large waterfall to the ground.

"Well that was fucking amazing." Shizuka panted. "But there's still more of you girls left aren't there?"

Tsuyu Asui and Ochaco Urakka looked on at the scene with large lust-filled eyes. They felt hot and their panties were soaked in their juices.

Shizuka grinned as she came towards them, her still hard cock bouncing with each step she took. "I can already tell that you girls are ready for me. So how about taking off those panties and showing me your cute little pussies?"

Both did so, unhooking their bras to reveal their moderate sized breasts and then pulling down their drenched panties. Their juices leaked down their legs in long lines.

"Now get on your knees and clean me up."

Once again the two girls obeyed. Tsuya was only inches away from the thick cock. It was still covered in a layer of the mixture of pussy juice, saliva, cum and ass, and some dripped off of it to the ground.

"It isn't going to suck itself." Shizuka said.

It was urakka who opened her mouth and took the cock inside. Her tongue danced around the thick meat and she could taste that sweet and salty mixture of fluids.

"Tsu-chan, use that long tongue of yours and lick out my cunt." Shizuka demanded as she gave out light moans from the blowjob.

Tsuya lowered herself below Shizuka and let her long frog-like tongue jump out at the soaked pussy hidden behind the massive hanging balls.

Shizuka groaned loudly as she felt the tongue lick at her pussy, lapping up all the running juices. Then she shivered and hissed in pleasure as the tongue made its way inside her.

Shizuka wasn't used to having her pussy played with as she usually fucked girls with her cock, but this felt amazing. She moaned deeply as the tongue snaked around inside her, going deeper and deeper.

Tsuya made more and more of her long tongue enter inside Shizuka's tight, warm pussy. She loved the taste of the juices that flowed and the way the vaginal walls tightened around her tongue. Then her tongue pressed up against shizuka's cervix.

Shizuka trembled and gave a shout as she felt the tongue dance around her cervix then with some pressure pushed through into Shizuka's womb.

Tsuya let her tongue move all over inside the uterus. Tasting the very farthest depths of the Futanari.

Urakka had picked up the pace with her blowjob. She was bobbing her head quickly, swallowing all of the dick in a single motion before pulling back and then pushing back in. She could feel the cock deep inside her throat.

Shizuka knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer, not with both her pussy and cock being pleased like this. And so with a few more thrusts of her hips Shizuka screamed out her orgasm.

Urakka choked on the massive wave of cum that flooded her mouth and throat. Some came out of her nose as she desperately tried to swallow every single bit of cum that was being released inside her.

Tsuya could fell her tongue being constricted by the tight vaginal walls as they quivered in an intense orgasm. Shizuka's pussy squirted out love juices that the frog girl was eager to drink, delighting in their delicious taste.

Shizuka pulled her cock out of Urakka's throat and mouth, leaving the woman coughing for air with cum dribbling from her mouth. Tsuya also let her tongue pull back out.

"Fuck that's amazing!" Shizuka grinned. "But now it's time to taste those delicious pussies. Get down on the floor, one on top of the other and I'll fuck you both at the same time!"

Tsuya and Urakka were quick to obey. They got down on the floor on top of each other, their breasts pushing into the others, their pussies smothered together.

Shizuka shoved her cock in between the two pussies. She groaned as she felt the soaked cunts on top and bottom of her dick, like a dick and pussy sandwich.

She slide her cock back and forth, making all three moan with pleasure. Then pulling back completely she shoved her cock deep inside Urakka's cunt.

The teenaged superheroine screamed in pleasurable delight as she felt her tight pussy being stretched apart. She groaned loudly as Shizuka immediately picked up the pace and began roughly pounding into her.

After several more thrusts. Shizuka pulled out and slammed her cock inside Tsuya. Tsuya gave a large shout as her pussy was penetrated and the cock ravaged her insides.

The intense fucking lasted for long minutes. Shizuka would fuck one girl harshly for a while before pulling out and then hammering away at the other girl's cunt.

Finally after several more passionate minutes of sex, Shizuka was close to her orgasm once again.

"Here I cum girls!" She shouted. "Which one of you dirty little sluts wants my cum?"

"Me!" Urakka demanded. "Please pour all of your cum inside my cunt!"

"No!" Tsuya screamed. "Me! Please give me all of your cum! I want it inside my womb! I want to have your babies!"

"Since you girls can't decide, I guess I'll just have to give both of you some of it!" Shizuka roared as she came.

She fired out a large amount of cum directly inside Tsuya's womb, making the girl scream in orgasm as well. Then when Shizuka believed she had given Tsuya enough of her seed, she pulled out and slammed her cock inside Urakka, giving that girl some of her sticky semen as well.

Soon the cum came to a trickle before stopping and Shizuka pulled out of Urakka. Cum came flooding out to add with Tsuya's directly below her. The girls laying together in a heap, panting with cum gushing from their cunts was a delightful sight for Shizuka.

"Well I guess that's all." She said as she got back to her feet.

"Excuse-me?" A voice said from behind her. Shizuka then felt nice, warm, soft hands on her cock, the skin on it went up and down like someone was jerking her off, but she couldn't see anything.

"Toru Hagakure, The invisible girl right?"

"Yep that's me!" Toru replied. "I've been waiting for my turn too you know!"

"Sorry, how about you take the lead, since I can't see you." Shizuka said.

"Got it!" Toru said as she let go of the cock.

A second passed then Shizuka groaned lightly as she felt her cock played with again. This time it felt different, like two large soft objects were being wrapped around her dick.

"How do like my Paizuri?" Toru's voice was heard. "Do you like the way my boobs feel?"

"Yes." Shizuka groaned. "They feel amazing!"

"That's good." Toru said. She kept up her titjob, making her invisible breasts bounce up and down the thick cock. Then Shizuka moaned again as she felt warm wetness cover her cockhead. Toru was now giving both a blowjob and a titjob at the same time.

"Fuck this is great…" Shizuka sighed. "Keep going…"

Toru did so, letting her sexual acts continue for a few more minutes. "I can't hold on any longer! I need your cock inside me now! Get on the floor and I'll take care of the rest!"

Shizuka obeyed, she laid down on her back on the floor, she soon felt soft hands grip her cock and point it straight up in the air. Her cockhead shivered as the invisible pussy juices ran over, she could feel the lips surrounding her dick. Then she felt the pussy swallow up her cock.

Both girls screamed at the penetration. Shizuka could still see her cock, pointing straight up but she could feel the tight vaginal walls constricting around it.

The moans of both girls filled the room as Toru began rising and falling on the cock. Shizuka also thrusted her hips in order to add to the force of their fuck.

"This feels amazing!" Shizuka roared. "I can't see it but fuck is your cunt tight!"

"It's amazing for me too!" Toru answered in a loud cry. "Your big cock is tearing my pussy apart! It's hitting my womb with every thrust!"

They continued fucking for long minutes, but both were getting close to their end. "I'm going to cum soon Toru!"

"Inside!" The invisible girl shouted. "Please flood my pussy with all of your seed! I want to get pregnant with your baby!"

"Here it comes!" Shizuka screamed as she came hard.

Toru shouted as well as she too went over the edge and orgasmed on the thick cock.

Cum sprayed from shizuka's cock, she could see it shoot from her tip and seem to hit something. She watched as her cum kept coming out and kept expanding like a little bubble in a puddle of floating white.

"My womb!" Toru screamed. "I can feel it deep inside my womb!"

That was where the cum was flowing, she could see the semen make the outline of Toru's uterus visible in the air. More cum came out and sprayed on the ground.

After several more heavy shots of cum, Shizuka was finished. "Fuck that was great…" She sighed in content.

"Yeah." Toru agreed. The girl got up off of Shizuka's cock. The cum that was floating around soon began falling down and spraying onto the floor. "That was the greatest fuck of my life."

All of the girls of class 1-A then just laid around for a bit, basking in a post-orgasmic bliss. But they knew that they would have to get up and get to class.

The effects of the aphrodisiac was wearing off and the girl's minds cleared up.

"Oh no! Class!" Momo cried as she jumped to her feet.

"We are so late! I'm going to get detention again!" Mina screamed.

The girls all headed into the showers and cleaned quickly. Then getting dressed they headed outside to their lesson.

There were harsh words from their teacher about how late they all were, but no one ever found out what really went on in the changing room or what would continue to happen.


End file.
